Hold me Forever
by oceantamer
Summary: A moment between Haruka and Michiru, one shot. Haruka gets hurt Michiru comes and makes things better.


Not my characters

Hold Me Forever

by oceantamer

"What are you thinking about right this minute?" Haruka rolled over and rapped her arm tightly around Michiru's waist. Michiru moved under her partner's tight embrace. Haruka started to nibble on Michiru's ear and kiss her neck lovingly.  
"You mean you can't read my mind?" Michiru whispered as she turned into her lovers arms to face her. She ran her finger down along Haruka's bare skin and right through her abs. Haruka let out a satisfied sigh as she smiled happily as she breathed down Michiru's soft satin skinned neck, she kissed it working her way down. Michiru breathed happily as she felt warm and safe. "Haruka," Michiru let out as sigh as Haruka made it to her shoulders. "Haruka we can't, not now."  
"Sure we can," Michiru pushed her away.  
"No, it's almost ten in the morning." Haruka couldn't take the hint.  
"So I don't have to work today, now come here, I've got something you to give you." Michiru smiled, she couldn't turn her down, she leaned in for a kiss.  
"No, I have students coming over." Michiru pulled away and moved out from under the covers. Haruka stuck out her bottom lip as she pushed herself up onto one arm.  
"But I'm leaving this afternoon and I won't be home for a week." Haruka complained. Michiru smiled as she looked back on the desperate woman.  
"Well I won't be home when you return, I have a concert next week." Haruka rolled over.  
"Even more of a reason for you to come back and get in bed with me." Haruka complained.  
"Don't push it, you'll just have to schedule time with me like my students."  
"Ouch, okay Ice Princess, what ever you say." Haruka moved out of the bed and looked around for her jeans. She pulled them on and started to walk out, but couldn't as her gaze fell upon Michiru's perfect body, "Come here," Haruka walked over to her and pulled her close.  
"Haruka, we can't," Haruka shushed her.  
"Quiet, let me just hold you, just for a minute." They stood in silence as Michiru laid her head back into Haruka's arms smiling.

s>

Michiru was at home, Haruka's race had finished earlier and Michiru was now preparing her things as she was leaving. Michiru smiled as she caught sight of their picture sitting on the bedside. Haruka was far to good to her, if she wasn't so board then she didn't need to work, but with Haruka gone she had to feel her time. Michiru packed away the last of her things and took a seat by the bed. She sighed as she looked into the woman's deep green eyes. "Haruak," she laughed, but looking back at the picture she felt a stab of pain in her heart.

s>

Haruka finished packing away her things, she still had one more night here before she flew home, she had to make sure her things were properly packed and shipped back ready for her next race. Haruka grinned thinking about her beautiful wife back home, in which she was now getting ready to leave. She frowned thinking about how much she missed her. Haruka stood up and slung her book bag over her shoulder as she walked out to mount her bike, she was going to go back to the hotel room and call to see if she could catch an earlier flight to London where Michiru would be playing. Haruka started her bike and raced the engine looking for an opportunity to pull out into traffic. The wind blew lightly and Haruka smiled, "Michiru," She pulled out quickly popping a wheelie, as she sped along she was only thinking of one thing, Michiru. She never even saw the truck coming as it blew it's horn and hit her dead on. Haruka flew a couple of feet before hitting the ground hard and dislocating her shoulder, she then bounced and rolled a few more feet scratching the skin that was exposed. Her bike had gone under the truck and was completely smashed, Haruka blacked out as she saw the guy in the truck getting out.

s>

Haruka awoke in the hospital as she saw doctors all around her, her arm was stinging in pain, her body was crying out as she looked around trying to contain the situation. One of the nurses smiled as they saw her awake,  
"If you could just cough a little, we'll take the tube out of your mouth." Haruka nodded as she felt them unplug her breathing, she coughed and gagged as she felt them pull the tube up. "Now your throat will be soar for a little while, but we'll get you some water to help. You are really lucky, most accidents like yours don't have such a great ending." Haruka nodded as she moved to look around.  
"What happened?"  
"You were hit by a truck, you tried to beat the light and so did he, from what I hear, your bike is history."  
"What's hurt?" Haruka strained herself to speak.  
"You have a broken pelvis, dislocated shoulder, shattered shin, eighteen stitches, bruised ribs along with some serious road rash." Haruka looked down and around seeing as cast on her foot. She leaned back cursing. "You're lucky you were wearing a helmet."  
"Has some one contacted my wife?" Haruka asked feeling her head throbbing.  
"She is on her way," The doctor smiled. "She sounded really worried, we told her you looked to be alright." Haruka closed her eyes.  
"She worries, a lot," Haruka smiled thinking to herself of Michiru. "I'm lucky to have her." The doctor smiled and looked over Haruka's chart.  
"Sorry, this is totally unprofessional," Haruka looked at her. "Can I have your autograph, for my son?" Haruka laughed feeling her ribs hurt. "You are Haruka Tenoh, right?"  
"Yea, sure I'll give you an autograph if you can speed up getting me out of here." The doctor smiled and pulled a piece of paper and a pen out.  
"I'll do my best." Haruka raised her arm and took the pen.  
"I hate hospitals, no offense."  
"To be honest, I really don't like them either." Haruka nodded. "You will be transported up to the upper level for observation and then maybe tomorrow you can go home." Haruka nodded as she signed the paper.  
"Thank you," the woman nodded.  
"Thank you."

s>

Haruka laid in her bed, Michiru walked in to see the sleeping beauty resting peacefully. Michiru sighed, she had cried almost the whole way there, she wiped the tears from her eyes as she walked in. Michiru took a seat next to her bed and reached for Haruka's hand to hold. Haruka smiled as she a woke to the touch of the wonderful goddess she loved.  
"Stupid," Michiru muttered. Haruka squeezed Michiru's hand. Michiru looked up and smiled. Haruka smiled as she reached across with her good arm and wiped away her lovers tears.  
"Miss me," Michiru looked at her sternly.  
"You're an idiot," Michiru cried.  
"Now stop that, I'm still here and now we are together." Haruka put pressure on Micihru's neck to pull her closer and in for a kiss. Michiru kissed her lovingly.  
"Are you alright?" Michiru asked as she pulled back.  
"I will be if you hold me." Michiru smiled as she stood up and walked around to Haruka's good side pulling down the bar and crawling next to Haruka wrapping her arm around her. "Hold me forever,"  
"As long as you hold on to me." Michiru smiled as she rested her head on Haruka's chest and they rested together in each others arms.


End file.
